El Regreso de Drusilla
by Federico H. Bravo
Summary: ¡Final de la saga "Historias de Vampiros"! Despues de firmar un contrato con Wolfram & Hart, Federico se hace cargo de sus oficinas en la ciudad de Buenos Aires, Argentina. Es en ese marco de cosas que la presencia de Drusilla regresa a su vida y una oportunidad de salvarla y redimirla están a la alcance de su mano. ¡Un final impactante!
1. Primera Parte

"**EL REGRESO DE DRUSILLA"**

(Escrito por Federico Hernán Bravo)

**PRIMERA PARTE**

Hola, soy yo de nuevo.

Supongo que me recordaran. El vampiro con alma escritor creado por Drusilla, aquel que recorrió un largo camino en busca de respuestas y que a su vez, entrevistó y plasmó en libros la vida de Spike, Ángel, Darla y de la misma Dru… Aquel que por saber para qué existía, hizo un pacto con el mismo Mefistófeles y que luego, descubrió finalmente que el Ángel Caído lo engañó y que fue quien lo creó, en cierta medida…

Si, lo recuerdan.

Como sé que es así, sabrán que al final de la batalla contra Mefistófeles a mi se me presentó un nuevo panorama, un panorama bastante curioso, les diré.

Una enviada de Wolfram & Hart, aquellos abogados siniestros que son la Némesis de Ángel, se contactó conmigo y me instó a firmar un contrato con ellos, para ayudarme a seguir adelante en mi vida sobrenatural. Al principio, tuve dudas y me negué a formar parte de aquello, pero luego de los sabios consejos de Spike, a la final decidí aceptar, convencido en el fondo de que tal vez había vuelto a cometer un error y que no tardaría en pagarlo caro.

…Bueno, en cierta medida, este nuevo relato que a continuación debo contarles, se inicia allí, en ese punto…

Wolfram & Hart me habían ofrecido en su contrato el control de sus oficinas en Argentina. Nuevamente, volvía en avión (vuelo nocturno) a mi querido suelo patrio, dispuesto a tomar la responsabilidad que me había sido dada. Mi mente y mi alma eran un mar de confusiones, dudas y preguntas… Durante todo el viaje, pensé y re-pensé en la situación.

_**¿Sinceramente había hecho bien al firmar aquel contrato? **_

¿Me quedaba alguna otra opción, acaso?

**Drusilla estaba muerta**. La visión que de ella tuve, en mi viaje al Infierno con Mefistófeles bien podría haber sido una alucinación, una ilusión creada por el Ángel Caído para manipularme.* Así lo creía yo en ese momento y era por eso que tenia en mi interior, mezclado con todo, un sentimiento de amargura que me era imposible sacar.

***(Ver mi anterior fanfic "El Ángel Caído", publicado en esta misma pagina. Nota del autor) **

Sentía un dolor horrible, un dolor que no parecía tener fin. Me encontré pensando en Dru en la última mitad del viaje a Argentina y tuve la repentina sensación de que, al final de todo, **nos volveríamos a ver y mi sueño añorado, mi deseo ferviente de que volviésemos a estar juntos, se iba a cumplir. **

De momento, había cosas mas recientes en las que debía ocuparme… Wolfram & Hart, por ejemplo.

* * *

El avión se detuvo en el aeroparque, en la misma ciudad de Buenos Aires.

Otra vez respiraba el aire nocturno de la gran _"Reina del Plata"_, como solían llamarle en los viejos tiempos, por el río cercano donde la ciudad se asienta, el mismo Río de la Plata.

Entre la multitud con la que bajé del vehículo aéreo, por la escalera, me encontré sorprendentemente con que varias otras personas parecían esperarme en un punto cercano de la pista, con un gran cartel de colores extendido que decía lo siguiente: **"¡BIENVENIDO, FEDERICO!"**

Me acerqué a ellos no sin disimular el asombro y descubrí que se trataba de un grupo de abogados de la firma, liderados por la misteriosa mujer que antes había visto en Sunnydale y la que me había propuesto formar parte de aquel insólito grupo, Eve.

-Veo que finalmente has llegado- dijo, cruzada de brazos y apoyada en una gran limousine negra.

-Y yo veo que has sido más rápida que yo- comenté, enarcando una ceja- ¿Cómo hiciste para llegar tan rápido? ¡Pensé que seguías en Norteamérica!

-Cariño… Hay tantas cosas sobre nosotros que desconoces- suspiró, sonriendo- Pero para eso estamos… para ayudarte.

Eve les hizo una señal a unos hombres vestidos con traje y anteojos negros y estos se me acercaron, tomaron cuidadosamente mi maleta y mis cosas y las colocaron en el baúl trasero de aquel fastuoso coche negro.

-¿De quien es el auto?- pregunté, admirando su superficie oscura.

-¿Y de quien crees que es, tonto?- replicó Eve, abriéndome la puerta- ¡Tuya!

-¿Es una broma?

-¿Recuerdas el contrato que firmaste? Bueno… como el nuevo director de W & H Argentina, tienes a tu disposición este bonito auto.

Me quede mudo del asombro. Miré la puerta abierta de la limousine ante mí como un pozo negro al que si uno se atreve a entrar, lo mas seguro es que perdiera la vida.

Eve sonrió y para demostrarme que nada malo me ocurriría, se sentó ella en el interior y me hizo una seña de que entrara.

Me encogí de hombros y ocupé mi lugar a su lado. La puerta se cerró y el chofer arrancó…

-¿Exactamente, que voy a hacer en Wolfram & Hart?- quise saber.

La limousine viajaba rápidamente por entre las atestadas calles de Buenos Aires. Estábamos recorriendo la zona céntrica, la cual, resaltaba por sus modernas construcciones de acero y cristal, edificios modernos que solían contrastar con aquellas otras estructuras construidas en la Época Colonial y las que se hicieron en los años 20 o 30…

-¿Y que mas? **Sencillamente, ser tú mismo**- replicó Eve, revisando una agenda electrónica atentamente- W & H te ofrece una oportunidad sin igual. Tienes a tu disposición todas nuestras oficinas de esta sucursal en Argentina para lo que quieras…

-Suena bonito… ¿Pero por que sigo teniendo la sensación de que acá hay gato encerrado?

-¿Te obligamos a tomar la decisión?- finalmente, Eve me miraba a los ojos- Fue toda cosa tuya… Tú aceptaste firmar el contrato. Nadie te apuntó con un revolver…

-No… pero si me dicen que si no firmo me va a ir mal, que mis libros van a ser un fracaso y demás, pues… Sé que la psicología no es mi fuerte, pero me doy cuenta cuando me quieren manipular sicológicamente.

Mi observación le causo gracia. Dejó de lado su agenda electrónica y me señaló al exterior, hacia un gran edificio al que nos acercábamos.

-Bueno, "jefe"… Bienvenido a Wolfram & Hart Argentina.

El edificio en cuestión adonde nos acercábamos era lo más insólito que vi jamás. Era grande y negro, un edificio sombrío con un aparente hall imponente repleto de gente que iba y venia. El coche donde viajábamos se detuvo delante de aquel sitio y los hombres de negro del principio nos abrieron las puertas, dejándonos bajar.

-Vaya… ¿Y todo eso es mío?- pregunté, mirando hacia el lugar.

Eve sonrió y me hizo señas de que la siguiera.

-Es todo tuyo… para lo que quieras- dijo.

Si tuviera que describirles a los lectores el edificio de Wolfram & Hart Argentina fielmente, debería empezar por decirles que se trataba de una gran torre sombría, de cornisas pronunciadas. En ellas, se veían estatuas de lo que parecían ser ángeles o demonios de algún tipo. Tenia ventanas de algún vidrio opaco, oscurecido, y un gran letrero o placa de bronce en la entrada, que rezaba lo siguiente: _WOLFRAM & HART, A SU SERVICIO SIEMPRE, DESDE TIEMPOS INMEMORIABLES_.

Apenas cruzamos la entrada, me recibió una multitud de gente reunida en el hall, un bonito lugar donde el logo de las letras W y la H estaban esculpidas en roca y en donde se veían varias macetas con plantas exóticas de todos los tipos.

La multitud reunida me aplaudió al verme. Me quede pasmado y congelado en mi sitio. Mi compañera parecía divertirse con todo aquello y sencillamente, se dedicó a susurrarme al oído que yo era una completa celebridad entre el personal.

-Todos han leído tus libros.

La gente se me acercó y me vi entonces estrechando manos por todas partes. Me sentí incomodo pero mentiría si no dijera que por un momento, creí que tocaba el Cielo con las manos. Muchos me pidieron autógrafos y además, me insistieron en que siguiese escribiendo ya que les gustaban mis historias.

Eve tuvo que ayudarme a salir de la multitud que me retenía y me guió en un nuevo camino hacia un ascensor de metal. Las puertas se cerraron y gozamos de un par de minutos en paz, arrullados por una suerte de música funcional que realmente, llegó a tranquilizar mis nervios.

-¡Dios! ¡No lo puedo creer!- exclamé, feliz- Nunca creí que yo podría… que podría ser…

-¿Una celebridad?

-Algo así.

-Vas a tener que acostumbrarte. Si todo sale bien, no solo la gente del edificio te va a saludar…

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Eve se arrodilló levemente, con un gesto de admiración.

-Me inclino ante el nuevo Stephen King.

Me reí ante aquel comentario.

-¿King? No… creo que lo mío es mas parecido a Howard Lovecraft… o a Anne Rice.

Con un sonoro "¡DING!" el ascensor se detuvo y sus puertas se abrieron. Eve me informó que estábamos en la sección de oficinas. Separados por paneles de plástico y cristal, se hallaban cientos de cubiculos ocupados de gente que trabajaba en un vasto papeleo y que usaban computadoras de diferentes marcas, todas ellas muy modernas, por lo que vi.

A medida que Eve y yo caminábamos por entre aquellas oficinas, sus ocupantes dejaban levemente su trabajo y salían a saludarme.

-Es un gusto conocerlo personalmente- me dijo un hombre mayor.

-¡Me encantaron tus libros!- indicó una chica muy bonita, extendiendo un pedazo de papel y un bolígrafo- ¿Me das tu autógrafo, por favor?

-Es un placer que trabaje aquí, señor- aseguró un hombre alto, de pelo corto y engominado, con unos lentes oscuros en su cara y un traje de negro como los de aquellos que nos abrieron las puertas del coche que nos trajo.

-Federico, te quiero presentar a tu jefe de seguridad personal, Héctor Lugones- dijo Eve, apoyándole una mano en el hombro a aquel gigante- Héctor, quiero que cuides al señor Federico y que lo asistas en todo, ¿esta claro?

-Tan claro como el agua, señorita Eve- dijo Lugones y se sacó los lentes oscuros- Señor, puede pedirme LO QUE QUIERA y se lo traeré. Estoy a su entera disposición el 100 por 100.

-Gra-Gracias, Lugones…- tartamudee- Bueno… De momento no quiero nada, je.

Eve sonrió y me condujo hasta la que seria mi oficina.

-Es aquí- me indicó, abriendo un par de puertas de roble y dejando delante de mí una oficina súper moderna, con un gran ventanal y un escritorio caoba, con una silla mullida de cuero.

Sin aliento, me acerqué y me senté en ella. ¡Era comodísima! Una mirada más atenta al escritorio me indicó que tenía varios teléfonos de diversos colores a mi disposición.

-Es maravilloso- comenté.

-Es mas que eso- dijo Eve, sentándose delante mío- Es todo tuyo.

-Sinceramente, no puedo creer que me hayan dado el control de W & H…

-Vamos por partes… Wolfram & Hart es una corporación- me informó- Una corporación multidimensional, por cierto. Solo te hemos dado las oficinas de Argentina…

-De todas formas, es mucho.

-Comparado con nuestras sucursales alrededor del mundo (del tuyo o de otros mundos) esta es la más menor de todas… Aun así, no carece de todo lo que implica esta firma.

-¿Voy a tener que estudiar abogacía?- pregunté- Se supone que ustedes son abogados.

-No hace falta… muchos de acá son abogados y esa es la actividad principal en este lugar, pero nos extendemos en otras ramas. Wolfram & Hart esta interesada en TODO, así que vas a hallar cosas muy atrayentes por aquí.

-Fascinante… ¿Y el precio?

-¿A que te refieres?

-¿A quien tengo que matar?

-A nadie.

-¿Segura?

-Segura.

-¿No tengo que asesinar a nadie? ¿No tengo que estafar a nadie ni robar nada?- inquirí, incrédulo- Vamos, Eve… Quiero la verdad.

-No tienes que hacer el Mal, si no quieres- replicó, sonriente- Solo queremos que seas útil, ya te dije…

-¿Queremos? ¿Quiénes?

-Los Socios Mayores.

-Los Socios… ¿Son los que financian esta firma, no? Ángel me habló de ellos… Nunca les vio la cara…

-Ni tú tampoco lo harás.

-¿Eso que quiere decir?

-Los Socios Mayores están muy ocupados. Si estabas pensando en solicitar una entrevista con ellos, olvídalo…

-Ni remotamente lo pensé. No sé quienes serán tus Socios Mayores, pero solo sé una cosa y quiero que como enviada de ellos, se lo transmitas…- me recliné en la mesa, hasta ponerme cerca de ella- **¡No pienso dejar que me usen!** ¿Esta claro? Si sueñan con usarme para el Mal, que se olviden.

-Muy bien… si los veo, se los diré- bromeó Eve y se puso de pie, lista para dejar la oficina.

-¡Espera! ¿Adonde te vas?

-Tengo muchos asuntos que atender, mi amigo… Hay otra gente que tengo que visitar y que se encuentra en una situación similar a la tuya. Te dejo al control de tu nueva oficina, que la disfrutes. Cualquier cosa que quieras, se lo pides a Lugones… o a tu secretaria personal.

-¿Secretaria? ¿Tengo secretaria?

La puerta de la oficina se abrió y una rubia despampanante, vestida de traje, entró con una agenda entre las manos…

-Federico, ella es Harmony Kendall.

-¡Hey! ¡Hola!- me saludo la rubia, evidentemente emocionada- ¡Dios! ¡No lo pudo creer! ¿Me das tu autógrafo?

Harmony… la conocía. Spike me hablo de ella. Lo ultimo que me imagine, es que la encontraría allí… Trabajando para W & H y que, para colmo, como mi secretaria.

-Te dejo- dijo Eve y se fue.

-¡Ay! ¡Que emoción!- dijo Harmony, mirando como yo firmaba un pedazo de papel con mi nombre- ¡Leí todos tus libros! Me encanto el de Spike…

-Me imagino.

-¡Que emoción! ¡Voy a ser tu secretaria personal!- exclamó. No me falto mucho para darme cuenta de que no era muy… digamos, centrada- ¡Gracias por el autógrafo!

-Bueno… ¿Y que se supone que voy a hacer ahora?

-¿Quieres tomar algo de sangre?- me preguntó Harmony, guardándose en un bolsillo el autógrafo y sonriéndome como una niña dispuesta a todo- Te puedo traer una taza.

-Eeeeehhh… bueno.

-¡Perfecto! Al fin voy a tener con quien hablar…- comentó, anotando todo en su agenda- No hay muchos vampiros por estos lados. Tal vez podamos hacer algo mas… ¡Si! Tal vez te interese escribir un libro sobre mí.

"_¡Uy!"_, pensé, _"¿Y ahora? ¿Cómo me saco de encima a esta copia de Mary Carey oxigenada?" _

-Es una linda idea- le dije, tratando de ser cordial- Lo voy a pensar, ¿si?

Mala táctica. Harmony se emoción mucho mas al oír aquello y se inclinó para besarme el rostro. Sentí que por primera vez, el frío de mi piel vampirica se tornaba de una calidez muy… sensual.

-Mamita… Y es tremendamente parecida a Mary Carey- murmuré, mareado.

-¿Quién? ¿La actriz porno?

-¿Eh?

-Mencionaste a Mary Carey…

-¡Ah! ¡Eso! Je… No fue nada… Pensaba en voz alta, ji.

Harmony asintió y sonrió picaramente.

-No me importa hacer horas extras- dijo, con tono meloso.

-Eeeeehhh… Bueno, bueno… ¿Cambiamos de tema? ¿Hay algo en esa agenda para mí? ¿Algo que tenga que hacer?

-A ver…

Harmony consultó en su agenda, buscando. Por mi parte, me sentía sapo de otro pozo. Aquel sitio era todo lo que mis sueños desearon, pero a la vez, era mucho más.

-Ah, si… aquí dice: _"Llevas a Federico a un recorrido completo por el edificio y a conocer el personal"_- hizo una pausa, emocionada- ¡Que lindo! Parece que voy a ser tu guía…

-Dios mío…

* * *

Creo que nunca más me voy a olvidar de semejante tour.

Guiándome, Harmony me llevó a recorrer todo el edificio de Wolfram & Hart Argentina y me presento ante todo el personal.

En total, el edificio constaba de veinti-pico de pisos, dividido en varias secciones principales. Estaba el sector de oficinas (que mencione mas atrás), la sección del Archivo (que se encontraba en el sótano) y demás lugares que tuve bien visitar mientras Harmony caminaba delante de mi, explicándome en una interminable (y agobiante) charla todo lo referente al sitio… desde como funcionaba una maquina expendedora de bebidas, hasta una PC de ultima generación.

-…Y esa puerta que esta ahí te conduce a la Sección de Asuntos Diabólicos- me explicaba, mientras atravesábamos un largo pasillo iluminado por luces artificiales-… Como ves, el edificio esta recubierto por esos cristales negros y (aquí viene la mejor parte) esos cristales son especiales…

-¿Qué tienen de especiales?

-Son Necro-cristal… Diseñados para que los vampiros podamos salir a plena luz del día… ¡Sin quemarnos!

Me quede asombrado.

-Bueno… Esos son todos los lugares de interés de este edificio- terminó Harmony, deteniéndose en una intersección del pasillo- Espero que te sientas cómodo.

-Mas que cómodo me siento sapo de otro pozo- le confesé.

-No te quejes… Podría haber sido peor- dijo, suspirando, mientras caminábamos hacia un ascensor- Al menos, ahora eres el jefe de este lugar. Yo en cambio, soy solo una simple secretaria.

Estaba por subir en el ascensor cuando al final del pasillo, vi algo que me dejo helado.

Alguien me miraba. Al principio, lo tome como una más de los empleados que no paraban de manifestarme de manera agotadora sus gestos de admiración hacia mí, pero luego, me di cuenta de que no se trataba de ninguna manera de un empleado y mucho menos, de un ser humano…

-¿Qué sucede?- me preguntó mi acompañante femenina, mirándome- ¿Qué pasa?

-Dios… ¡No puede ser!

Me quede quieto en la puerta del ascensor, decididamente mirando sin pestañear a la figura que estaba parada al final del pasillo. Se trataba de una mujer joven, de piel blanca como el marfil, ojos grandes y expresivos, vestida con un traje negro.

…Era Drusilla…

-¡Dru!- grité, sin poderlo creer.

Aquella insólita aparición me miró lánguidamente, para luego darse la media vuelta y alejarse caminado por un pasillo a su derecha. Me olvide de Harmony y del ascensor y corrí detrás de ella, intentando alcanzarla.

-¡Dru! ¡Espera!

La figura de Drusilla no se volvió para mirarme. Siguió caminado hasta que dio vuelta en una esquina. Sabiendo que el camino se terminaba allí, en una pared, di la vuelta decidido a enfrentarla… solo para terminar topándome con que no había nadie por ningún lado.

-Dru…- murmuré, tocando la pared donde el pasillo se terminaba.

Harmony llegó hasta donde estaba, con la lengua afuera de tanto correr.

-¡PUF! ¡Por el amor de Dios! E-Estoy agotada…- dijo, reclinándose contra una pared.

-¿La viste?

-¿A quien?

-¡A Drusilla!

Harmony pareció confundida.

-¿Drusilla? ¿Aquí?

-Si. ¡Estaba aquí, Harmony! ¡Debiste verla!

La vampiresa rubia me miró como si yo desvariara.

-Eh… Yo… Lo siento, pero no vi nada, ji- me aseguró, encogiéndose de hombros.

Suspiré. Me llevé una mano a la cabeza, agotado.

-Rayos… Creo que estoy alucinando. Llevame a mi cuarto, si es que lo tengo, Har- le pedí- Sinceramente, son muchas emociones por hoy.

-Como ordenes, jefe- otra vez asumió el rol de la secretaria súper eficiente.

Emprendimos el camino hacia el ascensor, sin perder el tiempo. En todo momento, me volteaba para ver. Tenía la fuerte convicción de que me observaban…

* * *

Mi cuarto resulto ser lo mejor de lo mejor.

Ubicado al oste del edificio, era el más grande que vi en mi vida. Constaba de una mullida cama de estilo matrimonial, televisores con canales de cable y satelital, un pequeño bar con bebidas alcohólicas, un jacuzzi improvisado y demás juguetes que lo hacían una completa delicia.

-¿Y este es mi cuarto?- pregunté, como un bobo.

-Si… es muy bonito. Espero que te gusten las cortinas rosas… Yo misma mande que las coloquen, en lugar de esas negras que te pusieron antes- Harmony se dio la media vuelta, dispuesta a dejarme solo- Bueno, jefe, si me necesitas, estaré en mi despacho… Ya sabes… Soy una chica eficiente y tengo mucho papeleo que tiene que estar al orden.

-Si… ¡Ah, Harmony!- la llamé, antes de que se fuera.

-¿Si?- me preguntó. Otra vez el tono meloso en la voz.

Me quede congelado por segunda vez en el día. Me miraba de una manera tan sensual… Era la típica rubia de California, me dije. La chica de curvas alucinantes y de pocas luces en lo que a cerebro se refiere… esa chica que nunca pierde las ilusiones de que algún productor importante Hollywoodense la descubra y la llame para formar parte de una gran película.

-Eh… Solo quería decirte que… mañana te espera un aumento de sueldo…

-¿De veras?

-Si.

Se le ilumino la cara. Dejando de lado la palidez sobrenatural típica de nosotros, los vampiros, su rostro adquirió un tinte de sorpresa que solo puedo calificar como infantil.

-¡Gracias, jefe!- exclamó y otra vez me dio un beso.

-Por favor… faltaba mas- dije, temblando de pies a cabeza de los nervios- Eh… Es por la buena atención que me diste… Sinceramente, te lo mereces.

-¡Gracias, gracias!

Salio súper contenta de la habitación. Me quede paralizado en mi sitio por un largo rato antes de decidir los siguientes pasos a hacer…

-Creo que necesito una ducha…

* * *

Me duché… Me cambie de ropa y me fui a acostar.

Estaba agotado. Contrario a lo que se cree, los vampiros si nos agotamos. Necesitamos dormir de vez en cuando para reponer fuerzas. Encontré que la cama era comodísima y no tardé en conciliar el sueño.

Me desperté a eso de las 2 de la mañana, sintiendo mucho frío. Vi que la causa era la ventana abierta de mi cuarto, la cual, ondeaba bajo un tenue viento nocturno…

Me disponía a levantarme para cerrarla, maldiciendo para mis adentros a quien la había abierto… y entonces vi a esa aparición…

Estaba de pie, de espaldas a mí, mirando al cielo por la ventana. Vestía de negro y el cabello del mismo color le ondeaba como una bandera.

El corazón (que no latía, ya que en los vampiros es uno de los tantos órganos que mueren con el cuerpo mortal) me dio un vuelco. Muy despacio, miré a aquella figura fantasmal sin decir ni una palabra.

-La Luna esta tan hermosa esta noche- comentó ella, sin darse vuelta.

"_¡No puede ser!"_, pensé, _"¡Es un sueño! Debo seguir dormido…" _

-¿Dru?- atiné a preguntar. No se volvió- ¿Dru? ¿Eres tú en verdad?

-Me olvidaste- dijo. Fue en un tono de voz muy bajo.

-¡No! Eso no es verdad… ¡Siempre estas presente en mi memoria!

Suspiró. Meneo la cabeza, pero no se volvió.

-Estoy sufriendo, Federico… Si te hicieras a una idea de mi sufrimiento…

-Dru… Déjame ayudarte- le pedí, poniéndome de pie y acercándome despacio hacia ella- Dime donde estas, dime como puedo hacer para que vuelvas…

No respondió. Con temor, le apoye una mano en el hombro.

-Dru…

Se volvió. Al verle el rostro, retrocedí, aterrorizado.

-Dolor, dolor, dolor- canturreó.

Su cara estaba lejos de ser la de antes. Estaba deformada por miles de heridas cortantes y además, quemaduras. Retrocedí ante aquella visión del espanto y grité a todo pulmón… Solo para despertarme en mi cama, sudando frío.

Había sido un sueño, solo un sueño.

Eso era lo que creía, pero entonces, volví mis ojos hacia la ventana de mi cuarto y otra vez sentí cierto temor…

…_**Estaba abierta y las cortinas ondeaban al viento nocturno… **_

CONTINUARA…


	2. Segunda Parte

"**EL REGRESO DE DRUSILLA"**

(Escrito por Federico Hernán Bravo)

**SEGUNDA PARTE**

EDIFICIO DE WOLFRAM & HART, DIVISION ARGENTINA, UN PAR DE DIAS DESPUES…

Me levanté como de costumbre, por la mañana y sin temor a que los rayos solares pudieran hacerme daño, me acerqué a una de las tantas ventanas del edificio recubierta con el "Necro-cristal". Afuera, el día estaba estupendo…

Habían pasado un par de semanas desde mi llegada a Wolfram & Hart. Casi a mi pesar, terminé adaptándome al lugar y a sus manejos, aunque no compartiera ni la mitad de las actividades que allí se hacían.

Aquella mañana, como de costumbre, Harmony se encontraba en su escritorio, revisando el extenso correo recibido y apenas me vio salir de mi cuarto y dirigirme a mi oficina, el rostro se le ilumino…

-¡Buen día, jefe! ¿Cómo ha dormido?- me preguntó.

-Bien… gracias, Har- dije, sonriendo de manera forzada.

En realidad, muy pocas eran mis horas de sueño que realmente podría decirse que disfrutaba. Desde hacia días, me veía asaltado por diversas pesadillas… pesadillas tan reales que cuando despertaba me era imposible volver a conciliar el sueño.

…Pesadillas en las que Drusilla aparecía…

Me sentía confundido. Ansiaba hablarlo con alguien desesperadamente pero decidí que lo mejor era callar. No sabia todavía que pretendía W & H conmigo, por lo que de momento, el asunto quedaría relegado a sencillos episodios desagradables nocturnos.

-¿Alguna novedad para hoy?- le pregunté a Harmony, antes de entrar en la oficina.

-Veamos…- la eficiente vampiresa rubia comenzó a revisar en su agenda, la cual, tenia como decorativo una pegatina de un osito cariñoso que sonreía- Una conferencia para presentar su ultimo libro, _**"El Ángel Caído"**_ a las 12… Otra conferencia / debate con varios escritores del área local a las 3 y… visitar al personal en sus puestos luego…

-¿Eso es todo?

-Eso es todo…

-¿No dice nada acerca de matar a nadie ni de estafar, verdad?

-No… Eso no figura por aquí.

-Es raro…

-¿Qué cosa es rara, jefe?

-Hace un par de semanas que mis actividades en este sitio son controlar que todo se haga bien… y nada mas. Salvo el asunto de mis libros (que ahora me los publica la editorial que W & H tiene), la cosa es bastante…

-…Aburrida…

-Si, cierto.

Harmony sonrió.

-Bueno… Eso no es tan malo. Yo, por el contrario, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer… Tengo que contestar por ejemplo todas esas cartas que le mandan sus admiradores… Ah, ese si que es un trabajo agotador.

Me quede asombrado de escuchar aquello.

-¿Admiradores?

-Si… Gente que leyó tus libros…

-¿Gente humana normal?

-¡Claro! ¿Sino quien los leería?

-Bien… No sabia que tenía admiradores- dije y le eché un vistazo a la gran cantidad de cartas sobre el escritorio.

-La mayoría son mujeres… Chicas jóvenes. Creo que se ha convertido en todo un ganador en lo referente al sexo femenino, jefe- al decir esto, Harmony me guiño un ojo, cómplice.

-Bueno, bueno… no exageremos… Déjame algunas de las cartas para leer después… Voy a mi oficina.

-¡Ah! Casi me olvido… Adentro lo esperan.

-¿Quién?

-La señorita Eve.

* * *

Eve se encontraba sentada en mi lugar, en la oficina. Cuando me vio, sonrió y se levantó.

-Hola. Es bueno verte, amigo- me dijo.

-¿Qué esta no era mi oficina?

-Sentido del humor. Adoro la gente que lo tiene.

Eve tomó asiento en otra silla y yo procedí a ocupar mi puesto.

-¿Cómo te ha estado tratando la cosa?- me preguntó.

-Bien… Bah… Aburrida. No hay mucho para hacer.

-Dime que no es tan mala después de todo la vida del nuevo rico, ¿eh?- bromeó.

-Que graciosa… La verdad es que ustedes me tiene todavía con el nudo en al garganta. Estoy sinceramente esperando a que me pasen la factura en cualquier momento.

-Creeme que eso no va a pasar.

-Tengo un pequeño problema con respecto a creerle a la gente que siempre viste de rojo- le aseguré, señalando a su traje.

-Me gusta el rojo… Es sensual.

-Si tú lo dices…

-Si estas aburrido… ¿Por qué no pruebas en leer los archivos de clientes? ¿O visitar la biblioteca?

-¿Puedo hacer eso?

-Claro… Eres el jefe de este lugar, ¿no?

Sonreí. Nuevamente, Eve se puso de pie, lista para irse.

-¿Ya te vas?

-Si… Solo estoy de pasada… Ando con mucho trabajo por Los Ángeles.

-¿El asunto Ángel supongo?

-Puedes felicitar a tu amigo vampiro con alma- me dijo, emprendiendo el camino hacia la puerta- Se sacó la lotería, al igual que tú.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Los Socios Mayores le dieron el control de la oficina de L.A,

-¿A él también?

-Si… Creo que los Socios se están volviendo muy generosos- Eve abrió la puerta y salio- Que te diviertas.

Me quede pensando largo rato en lo que Eve me contó. ¿Así que Ángel también había hecho un trato con Wolfram & Hart? Quien lo hubiera creído…

Decidí que más adelante me informaría acerca de eso. De momento, sentía curiosidad acerca de lo que Eve me dijo del archivo de clientes de la firma y la mentada biblioteca.

-Har, ¿estas ahí?- pegunté, presionando un botón en el intercomunicador de mi escritorio.

-_Se ha comunicado con la Sección de Asuntos Satánicos. Si quiere sacrificar una cabra, presione por favor el numero seis…_- sonó una voz grabada del otro lado del auricular.

-Genial… Me equivoque de botón- presioné otro- ¿Harmony?

-Esta es la oficina de Federico. ¿En que puedo ayudarlo?- sonó la voz de la vampiresa, ahora.

-Har, soy yo.

-¡Jefe! ¿Cómo esta? ¿Necesita algo? ¿Le mando a Lugones al despacho?

-No, no, gracias… ¿Me puedes decir adónde quedan los archivos de clientes?

* * *

El ascensor se detuvo en el sótano.

Una inmensa sala llena de polvo se levantaba delante de mi vista. En todas partes, había cajones repletos de archivos, convenientemente acomodados alfabéticamente.

Pasé un largo rato perdiéndome entre los laberínticos corredores que aquellos archiveros formaban hasta que me decidí abrir uno. Entre una pila de nombres desconocidos (clientes de la firma) halle unos cuantos interesantísimos que me dejaron con la boca abierta.

-Esto es increíble…- dije, en voz alta. Me encontraba totalmente solo en ese lugar- ¡Yo sabia que estos tipos tenían que tener algo para haber llegado al lugar donde están!

No voy a dar nombres concretos, pero solo diré que cierto político de nombre curioso (y muy conocido para la realidad Argentina, en especial, para la década del noventa) había logrado ser presidente del país dos veces gracias a sus tratos con W & H… Que otro, un tanto descolgado, se había convertido en Ministro de Economía después de firmar un acuerdo y por ultimo, que otro también consiguió ser presidente de la nación gracias a la ayuda de W & H, pero que debido a que quiso rescindir su contrato, los abogados armaron una gran revuelta que terminó sacándolo del país.

El lector de Argentina sin duda sacará de inmediato a estas tres personas, gente conocida del ambiente político local. Como temo una demanda de parte de ellos, prefiero no nombrarlos.

…Todo esto leía yo en el archivo de W & H, cuando de repente, sentí que no estaba solo…

Mis finos oídos de vampiro registraron algo cerca de donde estaba: **Un gemido**.

Me quede en silencio un largo rato, tratando de definir de que lugar venia el gemido, pero fue inútil. Cuando creía que venia de mi derecha, venia de mi izquierda y cuando creía que venia de ese lado… venia del otro.

A la final, el gemido lastimero se sintió mucho mas cerca y una punzada de terror me invadió.

-¿Quién anda ahí?- pregunté, alerta.

"_Federico… Federico…",_ llegó a mis oídos la voz.

-¿Quién anda ahí?- repetí, nervioso.

Silencio. Nadie respondió.

-¿Necesita ayuda?

Nada. El silencio se podía cortar con un cuchillo… Fue entonces que sentí los pasos.

Venían rápido, por un pasillo a mi derecha, entre los archiveros. Rápidamente, guarde el legajo que había sacado y me di la media vuelta, decidido a salir de allí.

Sea lo que sea, me seguía. Cuando di una vuelta en una esquina enfilando hacia el ascensor, me siguió. Venia detrás de mí y por lo que parecía, seguía llamándome…

"_Federico… Federico…" _

Corrí. No sabía por que, pero corrí… Sentía que aquello estaba muy cerca. Es más… **Hubiera jurado que me respiraba la nuca. **

Llegué al ascensor y me metí, rápido. Presioné el botón y esperé a que las puertas se cerraran solas. Cuando lo hicieron, antes de que el ascensor emprendiera la marcha hacia arriba, el algo que me seguía golpeo las puertas metálicas levemente.

Volví a mi oficina. Una vez allí, llamé a Harmony…

-¿Sucede algo malo, jefe?- me preguntó, al ver mi cara de espanto.

-¿Crees en los fantasmas, Har?

-Cuando era chica, vi uno…- hizo una pausa- ¿Qué pasa?

-Creo que me ronda uno… Y no muy común.

-¿Drusilla?

-Si.

-¿Entonces era cierto lo que cuentas en el libro de Spike? ¿De verdad la tuviste que matar?*

***(Para mas información al respecto, leer "William, el Sangriento", fanfic publicado en esta misma pagina. Nota del autor) **

-Si.

-¡Eso es terrible!

Mi secretaria me miró con cierta aversión. Luego, se disculpó…

-Perdón…

-Estoy desesperado, Har… Hace semanas que sueño con ella- confesé. No podía callármelo más. La verdad es que me estaba matando por dentro todo aquello.

-¿Sueñas con ella?

-Si… Se me aparece siempre de la misma manera: **sufriendo**.

-Que feo.

-Creo que me quiere decir algo… ¿Te das cuenta? ¡Se esta comunicando conmigo!

-¿Si?

-Así parece… Durante mi viaje con Mefistófeles, la vi en el Infierno, Har… Sufría. ¿Y si esta allí en verdad? Yo creía que lo que Mefisto me mostró era una suerte de ilusión… una mentira, pero… ¿Y si no lo era?

-¿Y que vas a hacer?

Lo pensé un largo rato antes de responderle.

-Lo único que puedo hacer… Pedir la ayuda de la única persona en este mundo que tiene el suficiente poder para comunicarse con los muertos. Tengo que saber como esta y en donde, Har…- dije, tomando el teléfono sobre mi escritorio.

-¿A quien llamas?

-A una buena amiga mía… Solo espero que este de humor como para venirse para acá…

* * *

Nuria llegó dos días después.

La trajeron desde el aeropuerto directamente al edificio, en una limousine negra. La esperé pacientemente por la noche, en el interior de mi oficina, ignorante de que pensaría de semejante despliegue…

El lector recordará a Nuria. Ella me ayudo en el pasado con el asunto del fantasma de Darla…* Para ser mas específicos y resumírselos, Nuria era una bruja con el poder de evocar a las almas de los muertos y permitirles manifestarse usando su forma física, su cuerpo.

***(Ver mi fanfic "Darla", para mas información. Nota del autor)**

Confiaba en que ella seria la única que podría decirme si realmente era Drusilla la misteriosa presencia que al parecer, estaba rondándome.

Supe que Nuria llegó cuando escuché el siguiente revuelo fuera de la oficina:

-¡Déjenme pasar, demonios!- exigía una voz femenina con un marcado acento español- ¡Que tengo cita con él!

-¿Quiere calmarse?- le pedía Harmony, exasperada- ¡Necesito que me diga su nombre primero!

-¿Mi nombre? ¡Joder! _**¡¿Y desde cuando necesito dar mi nombre?! **_¡O me dejas pasar, niña rubia, o te echó una maldición!

-Me temo que tendrá que venir conmigo, señora- esa tercera voz era la de Lugones, el guardaespaldas (creo que de todas formas, eso es lo que es) quien sin duda, estaba aferrando con sus grandes manos la menuda figura de mi pelirroja amiga española.

-¡Suéltame, gorila! ¡Que me sueltes, te digo!

Decidí intervenir. Salí de mi oficina y me topé con el gracioso cuadro de Nuria forcejeando con aquel mastodonte vestido de negro y lentes oscuros (la viva imagen del Terminator T-800). Al lado de ambos, una exasperada Harmony observaba todo resguardándose de la bruja detrás de una silla.

-¿Qué pasa acá, Lugones?- pregunté, intentando darme un aire de autoridad. La verdad es que la sola visión de aquel tipo grandote me intimidaba, a pesar de ser yo un vampiro.

-¡Jefe!- exclamo Harmony y se vino corriendo hasta colocarse detrás de mi- ¡Esa mujer dice que lo conoce! Dice… que es bruja… ¡Amenazó con echarme una maldición!

-¡Demonios, chaval! ¿Le puedes decir a este zopenco que me suelte?- me suplicó Nuria, fastidiada- ¡Con la fuerza que tiene me esta destrozando el brazo!

-Déjala, Lugones… Es Nuria. Es amiga mía y tiene mi permiso para estar acá.

-¿Esta seguro, señor?- me preguntó Lugones, mirando de soslayo a mi amiga.

-Totalmente. Me hago responsable por ella.

-Tendré que reportar su visita a la señorita Eve…

-¡Lugones, suéltala de una buena vez!- le ordené- ¿No se supone que yo soy el jefe?

-C-Claro…

-¡Entonces suéltala!

Obediente, Lugones soltó a Nuria. La bruja le sacó la lengua y pasó hecha un huracán a mi despacho. Me encogí de hombros y la seguí… Antes de cerrar la puerta, le pedí a Harmony que nadie nos molestara, mientras hablábamos.

-¡Joder, cabron! ¡Menudo gorila tienes de seguridad!- se quejó Nuria, desplomándose en una silla- ¡El muy maldito casi me parte el brazo!

-Te pido perdón… Sinceramente, yo había dejado dicho que iba a tener visitas… Voy a pensar que me andan saboteando…

-No me extrañaría… en un lugar así.

Silencio. Mi amiga española y yo nos miramos en el más completo silencio por un largo rato.

-Bueno, cabron… ¿No piensas darme siquiera un abrazo?

Sonreí. Me le acerqué y la abracé.

-¡Que cosa seria que eres, niño!- me dijo- Otra vez pasan unos cuantos meses y sin noticias tuyas… ¿Por qué no me escribes?

-Perdón… Se me pasó…

-Y por lo que veo, las cosas han cambiado mucho…- le echó una mirada a la oficina- ¿Desde cuando te has sacado la lotería?

-Es una larga historia que necesito contarte… Y empieza justamente después de la última vez que nos vimos…

* * *

Nuria escuchó todo en completo silencio. Mi extenso relato abarcó desde mi viaje con Mefistófeles hasta la firma del contrato con Wolfram & Hart. Cuando terminé, entendió de cómo iba la mano…

-Menudo lío en el que te has metido- dijo- ¿Así que eres el jefe de este sitio?

-Yo no me llamaría el "jefe", pero… de acuerdo a ese contrato, todo esto es mío.

-No esta nada mal… ¡En mi vida voy a tener una oficina como esta!

-Nuria, te hice venir por ese asunto…- la interrumpí, decidido a empezar con el tema- Por la presencia que me ronda.

-Ya… ¿Sospechas que es el fantasma de Drusilla?

-Si. Pero no sé que es lo que quiere… Me acusa de haberla olvidado, me dice que sufre y yo sinceramente… creo que me estoy volviendo loco con todo esto.

-Te entiendo.

-¿Hay una firme posibilidad de que sea ella? ¿Podría realmente estar sufriendo?

-Bueno, chaval… Es una posibilidad. De por si, presiento una energía fuerte cerca de ti…- los ojos verdes de mi amiga parecían observar un halo invisible a mi alrededor- Si… Decididamente, es muy fuerte… Esta conectada contigo.

-¿Es ella?

-Eso no te lo puedo decir así nomás. Tenemos que tratar de enfocarnos…

-Estoy a tu entera disposición. ¿Qué necesitas?

-Como la vez anterior, necesito velas… Cierra esta oficina y tráeme algo que le haya pertenecido a la difunta… ¿Tienes algo de ella, no?

-Tengo cosas de ella, si… Muy bien, manos a la obra- me incliné sobre mi escritorio y pulse el botón del intercomunicador- ¿Har? ¿Estas ahí?

-A su disposición para lo que ordene, jefecito- sonó la voz de Harmony.

-Quiero que hagas un pedido de ciertas cosas.

-Adelante… acá tengo mi agenda lista para anotar.

-Velas. Todas blancas y en gran cantidad.

-¿Para que las necesitas?

-Har… Tú solo anótame el pedido y que me lo traigan cuanto antes- dije y corté la comunicación.

-¿Esa rubia oxigenada es tu secretaria privada?

-Algo así.

-¡Pues despídela! Es una completa tonta.

Me reí. Nuria suspiró y miro con cariño una botella de Ron que estaba cerca.

-¿Tienes sed?- pregunté.

-¿Y a ti que te parece, mal amigo?

Sonreí y le alcancé la botella. No esperó a que le diera un vaso y ya estaba tomando de la botella misma.

-Mmhhh… Que rico- dijo.

-Nunca abandonamos los malos hábitos, ¿eh?

-¿Y por casa como andamos?

-Que graciosa…

Intercambiamos una larga mirada silenciosa. A mi memoria volvieron los recuerdos de mi encuentro anterior con mi amiga. Recordaba concretamente una noche en la playa de Mallorca en la que ambos habíamos compartido mucho más que una sencilla amistad…

-Te extrañé, tonto- dijo ella, con los ojos llorosos.

-Yo también, bruja.

-Mira que eres cabron… Podrías escribirme…

-Pasaron muchas cosas, Nuria… Descubrí las respuestas a mis preguntas… y sinceramente, creo que le perdí el sentido a la vida.

-Me imagino… pero sigues en la carrera.

-Sigo en la pelea… pero no sé cuanto mas. Ahora tengo un nuevo sentido…

-Ya.

-Quiero saber si es Dru la que se contacta conmigo… Quiero saber si puedo ayudarla.

Nuria no me respondió. Me miraba totalmente en silencio.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunté.

-Sigues enamorado de ella, ¿verdad?

-Siempre la ame, Nuria… No veo que tiene que ver con… ¡Oh!

Enmudecí. Me reproché a mi mismo mi falta de tacto.

-Lo siento.

-¿Por qué?

-Por lo que dije… Yo… Yo creo que tendría que haberte vuelto a escribir… tendría que haber vuelto contigo…

-¿Y para que? No me amas a mí. La amas a ella, ¿no?

-Nuria…

-No me tienes que explicar nada, chaval…- había un tono resignado en su voz- Sé que la cosa entre ambos no hubiese funcionado. Es sencillo… Y no voy a pedirte que la olvides. Es el amor de tu vida y por más que me duela… Yo no puedo ir en contra del amor.

-Eres admirable- dije, luego de haber permanecido en silencio por un rato.

-No, cabron, soy realista… y adulta- dijo y tomó otro sorbo de Ron- Y hay veces en las que me odio a mi misma por eso.

* * *

Un segundo después, la oficina estaba cubierta de velas blancas.

Harmony me ayudo a colocarlas. En todo momento, miraba a Nuria de reojo, como temiendo que la hechicera le hiciera algo. Nuria se enteró de esto y en más de una ocasión, le sacaba la lengua a la pobre, dándole cada sobresalto de miedo…

-¿Qué es lo que van a hacer con todas estas velas?- quiso saber Harmony, cuando terminamos de colocarlas.

-Un conjuro para evocar a los muertos- respondió Nuria, antes de que yo pudiera decir algo siquiera.

El tono de su voz era tan lúgubre que Harmony se la quedo mirando un largo rato hasta que chasquee mis dedos delante de su cara para devolverla a la realidad.

-Har, necesito que me ayudes con esto- le dije.

-Cuenta conmigo.

-Necesito que si Eve, Lugones o cualquier otro pez gordo de W & H aparece, no los dejes pasar, ¿esta claro? Esto es privado y quiero que siga así.

-Si.

-¿Puedo confiar en ti, Har?

-Claro.

Mas rápido que el viento, Harmony salio del cuarto y cerro detrás de ella las puertas.

-Me pregunto que infeliz hizo a esa chica una vampiro- comentó Nuria, revisando las velas.

-Espero que esto te sirva- le alcancé a mi amiga un vestido negro- Era de Dru… lo conservo con algunas de sus cosas…

Nuria sostuvo el vestido negro y arrugo el ceño, concentrada. Lo colocó sobre mi escritorio y lo miró en silencio.

-Servirá.

-Muy bien… Adelante.

Nuria asintió y colocó sus manos sobre el vestido. Cerró sus ojos y se concentró profundamente, como si replegara su mente dentro de si misma.

-¡Espíritus, yo os invoco!- dijo, levantando la voz- ¡Os imploro que me prestéis atención! ¡Llamo a la Tierra a la dueña de este vestido! Drusilla, es tu nombre… ¡YO TE INVOCO!

Un viento helado se coló en la habitación. Las velas se apagaron todas al mismo tiempo y sorprendentemente, mi amiga Nuria fue arrojada por una fuerza invisible contra una pared cercana.

-¡Nuria!

Corrí a ayudarla, pero cuando empezaba a levantarla, sus ojos cambiaron bruscamente de color, volviéndose blancos…

-_¡AYUDAME!_- gritó la voz de Drusilla, manifestándose a través de mi amiga- _¡AYUDAME! _

-¿Dru? ¿Eres tú?

-_¡AYUDAME! ¡ESTOY SUFRIENDO! _

-¡Dime donde estas, Dru! ¡Dime como llego hasta ti!

La posesión era fuerte. Nuria se retorcía en el piso y casi me costo retenerla en un lugar quieta para poder hablarle. Dentro de ella, estaba el espíritu atormentado de Drusilla…

-_¡DOLOR! ¡DOLOR! ¡AYUDAME!_

-¡Dru! ¡Dime donde estas!

-_OSCURIDAD… SOMBRAS… ESTOY… ESTOY ATRAPADA-_ dijo la voz fantasmal- _¡LIBERAME! ¡HAZ QUE PARE! _

-¡Tienes que darme una pista mas concreta! ¿Dónde estas?

-_¡NEKRON!_- el grito fue realmente espantoso.

Iba a preguntar algo más, pero entonces se corto el lazo. El espíritu de Dru abandono el cuerpo…

-¿Nuria?

Los ojos de mi amiga hechicera volvieron a ser normales. Por unos segundos, se me quedo mirando en silencio, mientras sudaba…

-¡Dios misericordioso y justo!- exclamó, luego de un rato- Es terrible…

-¿Qué pudiste sentir?

-Un dolor horrible, chaval…- el rostro de Nuria pareció reflejar por unos segundos esa turbación de la que era presa Drusilla-… Sin duda, es ella… pero sufre.

-Menciono algo al final… Un nombre… "Nekron".

-No lo sé… Sentí… Sentí otra energía fuerte en el último momento, pero…

-Muy bien… ¿Qué rayos sucede aquí?

Una voz atronadora sonó a nuestras espaldas, en la puerta de la oficina. Tres siluetas se hallaban paradas allí, mirándonos con diferentes gestos.

-Eve- dije, sin mucho entusiasmo.

Acercándose con los brazos en jarras, Eve se paró en el centro de la sala desafiante, echando miradas furibundas a la gran cantidad de velas colocadas en toda la oficina. En la puerta, todavía se encontraban Lugones, el de seguridad y Harmony, con cara de_: "Lo siento, pero no pude detenerlos…"_

-¿Qué se supone que es esto?

-¿Quién es ella?- me preguntó entre susurros Nuria.

-Eve… Mi "jefa"- me volví hacia ella- Creo que no tengo nada que explicarte, Eve.

-Si que lo tienes… ¿Desde cuando se realizan ceremonias esotéricas a espaldas de la empresa?

-¿Y eso es algún problema?

-En cierta medida, si- Eve me miró, seria- Violaste varios derechos y reglas de este lugar… Deberías haber leído mas bien el contrato antes de firmarlo. Si vas a realizar alguna ceremonia esotérica o cualquier tipo de actividad sobrenatural, debes comunicármelo y pedir la aprobación de los Socios Mayores.

-¡Un momento! ¿No soy acaso el jefe de este lugar? ¿Desde cuando tengo que dar explicaciones?

-De acuerdo con el contrato, se te entrega la oficina de W & H de Argentina para tu uso personal, pero no es propiamente tuya. Si violas alguna de las reglas inscriptas en el contrato, tu autoridad queda suspendida… o revocada… Eso depende de que tipo de actividad realizaste.

-Me parece un reverendo fraude…- repliqué- ¡No tengo que darles explicaciones de mis actividades!

-¿Qué es todo esto?- insistió en saber Eve, ignorando mis quejas.

-Es para una sesión de evocación espiritista- intervino Nuria, seria.

Eve le dedico una mirada irónica.

-¿Y usted es…?

-Nuria- dije, también serio- Es amiga mía.

-¿Es una hechicera?

-Algo así.

-¿Sabias que eso también es ilegal?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Traer gente de afuera… Es ilegal- Eve apagó una de las velas de un soplido- W & H tiene personal de sobra experto en casos paranormales… Esta prohibido consultar a gente de afuera.

-Supongo entonces que tus "expertos" sabrán ayudarme con este asuntito que tengo en puerta… ¿Te dice algo el nombre de Nekron?

Pensé que Eve iba a volver a ignorarme o que iba a salirse con alguna de sus frases irónicas, pero no ocurrió así. Al oír semejante nombre sus ojos parecieron abrirse como platos. Me miró por un momento completamente en silencio y luego, meneó la cabeza negativamente…

-Por tu reacción, veo que conoces el nombre…- dije.

-Lugones, quiero que toda esta oficina sea inmediatamente limpiada- dijo al guardaespaldas sin siquiera mirarme- Esta todo hecho un desorden…

-¡Eve! ¿Por qué me estas ignorando? ¡Te hice una pregunta!

-Mira, Federico, conviene aclarar algunos asuntos… Que el contrato te haga el jefe de aquí no indica que puedas darme órdenes.

-A mi me importa poco todo eso… **O me dices que cuernos es Nekron o puedes dar por terminado mi contrato. **

-¿Perdón? ¿Cómo dices?

-Lo que oíste.

Eve sonrió.

-Estas en broma, claro.

-No bromeo nada.

-¡No puedes romper el contrato que firmaste! Es un contrato a perpetuidad…

-Me importa un comino la perpetuidad… Eve, quiero respuestas- exigí- _**¿Me vas a decir que es Nekron? **_

Otro tenso silencio se produjo en la sala. Lugones permanecía quieto en su lugar; Harmony jugueteaba ahora con los pliegues de una cortina, atemorizada; Nuria nos miraba atentamente con los brazos cruzados, sin mostrar miedo a nada…

-Nekron es una dimensión demoníaca- me explicó- El lugar adonde van las almas de los muertos perdidos… Es un lugar terrible gobernado por, justamente, Nekron, el dios de los muertos.

-El dios de los muertos…- repetí.

-Es un ser sumamente poderoso… Basa ese poder en las almas de las que lo toma, las cuales, tortura eternamente.

Asentí. Me volví hacia mi amiga Nuria.

-Con que a eso era lo que se refería…- le dije- Dru esta allí… atrapada. Se contactó conmigo porque…

-...Quiere que las liberes- terminó la frase mi amiga.

-Es una completa locura- declaró Eve- Vamos, Lugones… Hay que limpiar esta oficina.

-¡Tengo que viajar a ese sitio y liberarla!- exclamé.

-Ni lo sueñes- Eve rió- ¡No sabes lo que dices! Nadie vivo puede viajar a Nekron y desafiar al dios.

-Vencí a Mefistófeles, ¿te acuerdas? Un "dios" no va a detenerme.

La sonrisa se desvaneció del rostro de Eve.

-Si supieras…- hizo una pausa- Es una completa locura. ¡No puedes ir a ese lugar! Los Socios Mayores nunca lo aprobarían…

-¿Por qué no?

-Nekron… bueno, Nekron es uno de nuestros clientes- me informó, dubitativa- El mejor cliente de Wolfram & Hart…Los Socios no se dan el lujo de perder clientes, ¿sabes?

-No me importa… Es mas, creo que los Socios en persona me van a autorizar a ir a verlo.

-Ahora si que perdiste la cabeza… ¡Los Socios jamás van a hablar directamente contigo! Estas completamente desquiciado… Ellos nunca se rebajarían a…

De repente, un teléfono sonó. Era el teléfono que estaba sobre mi escritorio.

-Yo atiendo- se apresuró a decir Harmony y descolgó el tubo- Oficina de Federico, ¿diga?

El rostro de Harmony pareció congestionarse por un momento, luego, le pasó el teléfono a Eve totalmente confundida…

-¿Si?- preguntó Eve, escuchando atentamente a la voz del otro lado de la línea. Con una cara de igual confusión que la vampiresa, asintió a todo lo que le dijeron y colgó.

-¿Quién era?

-Los Socios… Dicen… Dicen que… quieren verte… PERSONALMENTE.

CONTINUARA…


	3. Tercera Parte

"**EL REGRESO DE DRUSILLA"**

(Escrito por Federico Hernán Bravo)

**TERCERA PARTE**

Eve en persona me acompaño. De un momento a otro, nos vimos caminando en silencio por un largo pasillo, en dirección del ascensor.

-Es una locura- dijo, cuando las puertas neumáticas se abrieron y entramos.

-¿Dónde esta la locura?- quise saber- Los Socios quieren verme…

-Los Socios nunca ven a nadie en persona… ni a mi.

-Las cosas cambian…

-¿Qué te hace pensar que van a escuchar tu petición?- me preguntó.

No le respondí. Las puertas del ascensor se cerraron y a continuación, Eve presionó una serie de botones en el panel central. Luego, un botón enorme y rojo se materializó de repente ante nuestros ojos.

-¿Qué es eso?- inquirí.

-El acceso a los Socios… o mejor dicho, al enlace de los Socios.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Como antes te dije, nadie puede ver a los Socios cara a cara… pero si puedes hablar con su enlace…

-¿Ese enlace es como un medio para comunicarse con ellos?

-Es más que eso… Ya veras.

Eve presionó el botón. El ascensor pareció temblar y entonces… una luz blanca lo invadió todo…

* * *

CUARTO BLANCO, INTERIOR DEL EDIFICIO DE W & H…

Todo era blanco.

Las paredes de metal del elevador se habían esfumado. Eve y yo estábamos en un gran lugar blanco, como un espacio abierto e infinito, un espacio alucinante.

Había alguien allí, delante de nosotros. Sentada en una silla, una hermosa niñita de pelo castaño nos miraba sonriéndonos tiernamente, mientras jugaba con una muñeca…

-Los estaba esperando- dijo.

Eve parecía atemorizada por aquella visión inofensiva. Por mi parte, me di cuenta de que a pesar de tener aspecto humano, aquello que tenia delante no era una niña… y tampoco era humana.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunté.

La niña rió.

-Soy el Conducto- dijo- El enlace con los Socios Mayores, como ustedes les llaman…

-¿Me conoces, supongo?

-Claro que te conozco…- la niña me dirigió una mirada picaresca- Eres el vampiro con alma que venció al Ángel Caído… el escritor… el que los Socios pusieron a cargo de esta oficina… Te conozco.

-Estoy aquí para hacer una petición… Quiero ir a la dimensión de Nekron.

-Lo sé.

-¿Lo sabes?

-Si.

-Supongo entonces que los Socios también lo saben…- hice una pausa- ¿Qué dicen?

-Lo Socios aceptan tu petición- declaró la niña, jugando con su muñeca- Ellos dicen que puedes ir y que Eve te ayudará a viajar a Nekron…

-Vaya… Gracias.

-Pero también dicen que si vas… **debes entregar tu alma**.

Me quede mudo. A mi lado, Eve sonrió.

-¿Perdón? ¿Cómo que tengo que entregar mi alma?

-Cuando vuelvas de tu misión… tu alma debe ser entregada a Wolfram & Hart, como pago. Tus privilegios serán revocados y deberás convertirte en el fiel sirviente de la firma.

-¡Olvídenlo! ¡Jamás voy a hacer semejante cosa!- exclamé.

-En ese caso…- la niña se encogió de hombros- El que pierde eres tú.

-Me parece una cosa apestosa y ruin- dije, furioso- ¡Yo sabia que iban a hacer una cosa como esta!

-Nadie puede entregar algo valioso sin recibir algo de igual forma a cambio- dijo Eve- El Conducto ha sido directo… Si vas a ese lugar a enfrentar al dios de los muertos, debes pagar el precio.

-La cuestión es: _¿Estas dispuesto a sacrificarte por amor?-_ preguntó la niña, riendo.

Me mordí los labios. La perspectiva que tenia por delante era terrible…

¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Aceptaría y dejaría que mi alma humana se perdiera en manos de los Socios Mayores de W & H? ¿Realmente podría hacerlo?

Si lo hacia, podría salvar a Dru. Tal vez había una chance de liberar su alma atormentada de semejante yugo…

-Lo haré- dije.

La niña sonrió más ampliamente.

-¿Lo harás?

-Lo haré… Pero quiero una cosa a cambio.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Yo les entrego mi alma después de salvar a Dru de Nekron… a cambio de que cuando ella sea libre, le devuelvan la vida.

Silencio. La niña seguía sonriéndome.

-Sé que ustedes pueden resucitar a los muertos- seguí diciendo- Revivieron a Darla cuando la necesitaron para destruir a Ángel… Quiero… Exijo que hagan lo mismo con Dru.

-Si lo hacemos… ¿Nos darás tu alma cuando todo acabe? ¿Voluntariamente?

-Si lo hacen… les daré mi alma voluntariamente- declaré- Es un trato.

La niña se levantó de su silla y se me acercó. Con una de sus pequeñas manos, me aferró la mía y me la estrechó.

-Es un trato.

Se produjo un fogonazo de luz y nuevamente me encontré el en ascensor, junto con Eve.

-El trato esta hecho- dijo ella, sonriendo- ¿Qué quieres que hagamos? Estoy lista para conducirte a Nekron.

* * *

-¿Te volviste loco?- me preguntó.

Mientras acomodaba una serie de papeles en mi escritorio, Nuria, mi amiga hechicera, no dejaba de mirarme con la boca abierta en una genuina expresión de asombro.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- repliqué, sin mirarla.

-¡Eres un menudo cabron! ¡Joder!- se quejó- ¿De verdad les vas a dar tu alma?

-¿Tengo otra opción?

-¡Piensa bien lo que has hecho! _**¡Te pidieron tu alma!**_ Esta claro que esa fue su intención desde el principio… Ellos querían que tú les ofrecieras tu alma… voluntariamente.

-¿De veras?

-Pues si. Te dieron todos estos lujos porque sabían que este momento llegaría y entonces… te tentarían con esta nueva posibilidad y a cambio…

-…Les tengo que entregar lo que es mas valioso para mi- dije- Mi alma… lo que me distingue de los otros vampiros.

-¿Y todavía vas a aceptar?

No respondí. Suspiré y me senté en mi sillón.

-No hay otra opción.

-No lo puedo creer…

-No lo hagas… Nuria, tengo que salvarla.

-¿Es que tanto la amas como para arriesgar tu vida?- exclamó, levantando la voz.

-La amo mas que mi vida… la amo- contesté, sintiendo las lágrimas en mi rostro- Es la única razón que tengo para seguir… el hecho de volverla a ver y de salvarla de su sufrimiento… es lo único que me importa.

Nuria meneo la cabeza y se llevó una mano a la frente.

-Estas loco- dijo.

-Quiero que me hagas un favor… Más bien, quiero que me prometas algo.

-¿Qué?

-Quiero que cuando todo esto termine… cuando Dru reviva y este libre del sufrimiento… cuando W & H me reclame el alma… **quiero que acabes conmigo**.

Aquellas palabras fueron como el impacto de un balazo para mi amiga. Sus bellos ojos verdes se quedaron fijos en mí durante un largo rato, mientras permanecía en completo silencio.

-Quiero que me estaques- dije, firme- Quiero que me destruyas…

-No.

-¡Debes hacerlo, tonta! ¡No pienso convertirme en un sirviente de estos infelices! Y tampoco quiero convertirme en una bestia feroz que mata gente inocente…- hice una pausa- Prométeme que lo harás, Nuria.

-No voy a prometer eso.

-¡Maldita sea! _**¿Qué no puedes dejar de lado la soberbia por una bendita vez?-**_ le grité- ¡Quiero que me mates! ¡No voy a convertirme en uno de esos vampiros que andan allí afuera, en la noche, matando gente inocente! He visto como son… ¡No voy a consentir eso!

Nuria no dijo nada. Cerró sus ojos y se dio vuelta, poniéndose de espaldas a mí.

-Si tengo éxito, salvare a Dru… pero quiero que me prometas que lo harás. No me dejes convertirme en un demonio, Nuria, por favor- supliqué.

-Lo haré…- dijo, conteniendo el llanto- ¡Lo haré!

Sonreí. Me le acerqué y la abracé.

-Te pido perdón por todo esto… Sé que tienes demasiado con tu propia vida y tus poderes mágicos de hechicera, pero si no hago esto… si no la salvo y le doy una oportunidad de cambiar, de redimirse, no podré soportar seguir vivo todos los años que me quedan como vampiro- le confesé.

-Eres un completo cabezota- murmuró- Nunca conocí a un necio como tú… que amara tanto a alguien.

Asentí, llorando. Ella suspiró y se separó de mí.

-Lo haré- repitió- Ahora ve de una bendita buena vez a salvar a tu chica, cabron.

* * *

Eve me esperaba de nuevo en la puerta del ascensor. A su lado, la imponente figura de Lugones, el guardaespaldas, observaba todo con el semblante serio.

Cerca, Harmony me miraba con una expresión de tristeza en los ojos. Noté que tenía ganas de decirme algo, por lo que antes de encarar a Eve y a su compañero, me dirigí hacia ella…

-No vayas, por favor- me pidió.

-Lo siento, Har, pero tengo que hacerlo- repliqué- No puedo negarme.

-No quiero que mueras- dijo, sollozando- Eres un buen jefe… ¡Maldita sea! ¡Eres una buena persona! N-No quiero que te mueras…

Sonreí y le puse una mano en el hombro, para consolarla.

-Tú también eres buena, Har- dije- Quiero que sigas adelante… pase lo que pase.

-No me digas eso.

-Si que te lo digo… Tienes que seguir adelante. Todo saldrá bien.

-¿Y si no sale bien?

Tragué saliva antes de responderle.

-Si no sale bien, pues moriré contento sabiendo que lo intenté.

Harmony sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y procedió a sonarse la nariz.

-Eres todo un hombre- me dijo- Ojalá yo tuviera a alguien que… me amara como tú a Drusilla.

-Ya encontraras al hombre o vampiro que te ame, Har- le aseguré- Ya veras.

-Dios te oiga.

Su rostro lloroso cambio por una expresión dulce y tierna.

-Cuídate, Har.

-Cuídate tú, jefe.

Le di un beso en la mejilla y me encaminé hacia una Eve sonriente, junto con Lugones.

-Adoro las despedidas tiernas- dijo.

-Vete al diablo- me volví hacia el ascensor- Muy bien… ¿Cómo le hago para llegar a esa dimensión demoníaca?

-Wolfram & Hart Express- Eve señaló al ascensor y su puerta neumática se abrió de par en par- Con este elevador no solo puedes viajar por todo el edificio… también te puedes trasladar por las dimensiones.

-Que lindo… Yo conozco a muchos políticos que un elevador como este les solucionaría la vida- bromee, entrando en el interior de aquel cubiculo de metal- Estoy listo.

-No tan rápido, "héroe"- Eve señaló a Lugones- Él va contigo.

-No necesito compañía. Aunque no parezca, me las arreglo bien solo.

-Que tierno… Sin embargo, Lugones tiene que ir por 2 motivos fundamentales…

-¿Cuáles?

-Uno, resguardarte físicamente y apoyarte en tu viaje; Dos, controlar que no mueras en la misión… No sea cosa que tu alma se pierda y no puedas pagar el precio a los Socios por semejante acción.

-Eve… ¿Nunca te dijeron que te vayas bien a la…?

-Permiso, señor- Lugones interrumpió mi pronto insulto y entró al elevador, parándose a mi lado.

Bufé y me crucé de brazos. Eve seguía sonriendo y le indicó al guardaespaldas que procediera a presionar el botón para el viaje.

-Ten cuidado… Nekron no es precisamente un lugar bonito.

-Lo tendré en cuenta- alcancé a decir, y la puerta se cerró.

Con un suave sacudón, el elevador comenzó a bajar…

El silencio se apoderó de Lugones y de mí mientras el viaje duraba.

Era extraño. Estar viajando a otra dimensión mediante un simple ascensor. Menee la cabeza y sonreí…

-Ay, ay… que mundo loco este- comenté en voz alta.

-¿Qué dice, señor?- Lugones se volvió hacia mí, perplejo.

-Solo pensaba en voz alta- dije- ¿No tienes miedo de lo que podamos encontrar cuando lleguemos?

-No se me permite tener miedo, señor- replicó Lugones, serio de nuevo- Estoy aquí para cumplir los designios de la firma…

-Vaya…

Silencio de nuevo. El único sonido devuelta, fue el ronroneo del ascensor mientras bajábamos aparentemente más allá del sótano del edificio.

-Dime una cosa, Lugones… ¿Nunca cuestionas a la firma?- inquirí.

-Jamás.

-¿De veras?

-Si.

-¿Y por que eres tan leal? ¿Qué te han dado?

Lugones me miró por un largo rato antes de responderme.

-Un propósito.

-Explícate.

-Antes de W & H yo no era nada… ellos… ellos me han dado un propósito para vivir… me dieron un trabajo y una vida.

-¿A costa de que? No creo que haya sido gratis…

-Nada es gratis en la vida, señor.

-¿Qué te pidieron a cambio?

Lugones no respondió.

-¿Qué te pidieron a cambio?- repetí.

-Un alma…

-¿Un alma? ¿Tu alma?

-No… mi alma no… el alma de un ser querido…

-El alma de un ser querido- repetí- ¿De quien?

Lugones tragó saliva. Parecía que su rudeza habitual estuviera pronta a romperse.

-El alma de… mi madre.

Me quede pasmado.

-¿Tu madre?

-Mi madre… ella sufría mucho, señor- se justificó, con lagrimas en los ojos- Ellos… ellos aparecieron en mi vida y me ofrecieron esta oportunidad… Ellos… ellos dijeron que no sufriría mas y que yo podría vivir… como siempre quise.

-¿Qué tenia tu madre? ¿Sufría de alguna enfermedad?

-Cáncer.

-Ah…

-¿Qué otra cosa podría haber hecho, señor?- preguntó, encogiéndose de hombros- Muchos le dirán que soy un cómodo… un miserable… y creo que tienen razón… Pero ella sufría y ellos cumplieron con lo pactado… dejo se sufrir.

-Ay Lugones- dije, meneando la cabeza- Que Karma el nuestro… Por amor a los que queremos, cometemos locuras…

-Es verdad.

-Y encima están estos hijos de su buena madre como los de W & H que se aprovechan de las desgracias ajenas… ¡Maldita sea!

-Señor… quiero que sepa que yo lo admiro mucho- me confesó, sorpresivamente.

-¿Eh? ¿Y por que?- quise saber.

-Por luchar contra su naturaleza vampirica- me explicó- Es usted digno de admiración… Por eso y por compadecerse de gente como yo… Usted no debería sufrir esto, señor.

-Gracias, Lugones.

-Quiero que sepa que… daré mi vida por usted.

-Espero que eso no pase.

-No me importa… estoy en este viaje para eso… Daré mi vida por usted.

Iba a replicar algo cuando el elevador se detuvo. Las puertas neumáticas se abrieron y un paisaje de pesadilla imposible de contemplar con ojos humanos se presentó delante de nosotros.

Para describir aquella dimensión demoníaca, tendríamos que decir que era como un vasto y enorme templo. Un lugar grandote, lleno de corredores, escaleras y pasillos sumergidos en las más feas penumbras.

Caminando delante de mi, Lugones salio primero al pestífero aire de aquel lugar. Yo le seguí y cuando me volví para mirar la puerta del elevador, me sorprendió no verla por ningún lado.

**¡Habíamos emergido desde una pared de concreto puro! **

-Vaya…

-Cuidado, señor- me recomendó, sacando de entre sus ropas una pistola- Estamos en terreno peligroso. Quédese detrás de mí y sígame…

-Olvídalo- dije y me adelanté, escudriñando el aire con mis sentidos de vampiro- Si… puedo olerla… ella esta aquí.

Algo pasó velozmente a nuestras espaldas. Lugones se volvió y levantó su arma… Nada.

-No estamos solos- dijo, en voz baja.

-No esperaba que fuera de otra manera, Lugones.

Una sombra inmensa cayó desde el techo de aquel lugar. Con algo de asco, reconocí a la criatura como una araña… _**¡La araña más fea y grande que pudiese mente alguna concebir! **_

Con un bufido, aquella bestia horripilante nos atacó. Lugones me defendió colocándose delante de mí y abriendo fuego con su arma. Comprendí entonces que aquella pistola no tenía balas normales, sino, mágicas.

Una de las balas hizo impacto en el abdomen de la araña gigante. La bestia chilló y retrocedió, pero entonces otras criaturas similares comenzaron a caer desde algún punto indeterminado del techo.

Decidí dejar de permanecer pasivo y cambie mi rostro por el de vampiro, atacando. Pese al asco, con mi fuerza sobrehumana arrojé a varios de aquellos bichos por el aire hasta hacerlos estrellar contra algunas columnas.

Lugones, en tanto, seguida defendiéndose de ellos a balazos puros, abatiéndolos a medida que aparecían.

-¡Cuidado, Sr.!- me gritó.

Me agaché y lo hice justo a tiempo. Una de aquellas bestias saltó y casi me aferró el cuello con unas garras similares a pinzas. Esgrimiendo su arma, Lugones le voló la cara (una cara feísima, llena de tumores palpitantes).

Sin embargo, aquella acción heroica le salio caro. Otra araña salida de vaya uno a saber donde le escupió en la mano que sostenía la pistola una suerte de ácido. El guardaespaldas gritó y soltó el arma, mirándose como su mano se desintegraba hasta convertirse en un muñón sangrante.

-¡LUGONES!

-¡AAARGH!

Lugones se derrumbo en el piso. Las arañas comenzaron entonces a largarle de sus colas una suerte de pegamento que lo envolvió en un capullo. En solo unos segundos, la imponente figura del guardaespaldas quedo cubierta por aquella viscosidad.

Rugí y corrí a rescatarlo, pero una araña que se encontraba suspendida sobre mí me tiró el mismo liquido envolvente. Con horror, vi como mi cuerpo era atrapado en esa tela poderosa y caí al piso, inmovilizado del cuello para abajo, mirando con asco como las arañas se me acercaban, haciendo chasquear las pinzas de sus rostros con apetito voraz.

-NO- dijo una voz atronadora, pero no en el aire, sino, en mi mente- NO LOS MATEN… TRAIGANMELOS.

Entendí que la voz no se dirigía a mí, sino, a las arañas. Las bestias obedecieron y ayudándose con sus fuertes cuerpos, nos levantaron sobre sus lomos, arrastrándonos por corredores y galerías de pesadilla.

Aquel paseo interminable concluyó en un gran salón. Las arañas nos depositaron en un frío piso de mármol y se retiraron. Una figura imponente se levantó de un gran trono de roca negra, acercándosenos complacida…

-Veo que mi sirvientes han cumplido fielmente con mi orden- dijo Nekron, sonriendo.

Me quede súbitamente pasmado de su aspecto físico. Cualquiera hubiera pensado que el dios de los muertos iba a tener una forma horrible y siniestra, pero no…

_**¡El sujeto que tenia delante de mí era enteramente humano! **_

Estaba vestido con un traje negro, con capa. Era como una suerte de armadura de metal oscuro… Su cabello era rojo como el fuego y sus ojos tenían el mismo color.

Por lo demás, aparentaba ser un hombre ordinario, como de cuarenta y pico de años.

-¿Nekron?- pregunté.

-Federico, el vampiro con alma- dijo, riéndose.

-¿Me conoce?

-¿Crees acaso que el dios de los muertos va a ignorar a alguien como tú?- terció, sonriendo- Te conozco… Sé que has derrotado a Mefistófeles, el Ángel Caído, el que traicionó al Gobernante Supremo del Cielo… Si, sé quien eres y que has venido a buscar a mis dominios.

Nekron señaló a un gran espejo colocado en un rincón de aquella sala. La figura de Drusilla apareció en él, llorando.

-Dru…- dije.

-Si… Drusilla…

La imagen en el espejo me reconoció y fijando sus grandes ojos en mí, apoyó sus dos manos contra la superficie de vidrio.

…Estaba atrapada allí…

-Lamento que tengas que verla así, pero desde que llegó a mi reino, ha estado muy inquieta. Se me escapó tres veces y creo que en esas oportunidades se te apareció para pedir tu ayuda- me explicó Nekron- Decididamente, admiro a esta chica…

-¡Suéltala!- exigí.

-¡Oh, por favor!- Nekron rió a carcajadas- ¿No vas a pensar que voy a soltar a semejante alma así nomás? Querido, te informo que yo me alimento de ellas… es gracias al poder de las almas como la de tu amiga Drusilla que mis energías prevalecen eternamente… ¿Qué seria de mí si liberara a todas las almas que tomo?

-Escúcheme… Por favor, libérela- supliqué- ¡Ella no debe estar aquí! Se lo ruego…

El dios de los muertos se cruzó de brazos, burlonamente.

-Mmhhh… Que conmovedor.

-Por favor, señor Nekron, se lo estoy suplicando- insistí- Deje a Dru libre y le prometo que… le entregare mi alma a cambio.

-¿A quien quieres engañar con semejante propuesta, chico listo?- dijo, fastidiado- ¡Tu alma le pertenece a Wolfram & Hart! Aunque me tiente la posibilidad de tener bajo mi poder tamaña alma como la tuya, lo cierto es que no puedo hacerlo… mis tratos con la firma son muy buenos y además… ¿Crees que soy tan estupido como para dejarte ir así nada mas?

Nekron colocó uno de sus pies encima de mí apretándome.

-Venir a mi mundo se paga, chico… y el precio es el sufrimiento eterno.

-Escúcheme… ¿Y si yo me ganara el alma de Drusilla y las vidas de mi compañero y la mía?- dije, tomándolo desprevenido.

El semblante del dios infernal pareció divertido por un momento.

-Te escucho, chico… Sigue- me dijo- Ya me has hecho interesar.

-Este es el trato… Yo estoy dispuesto a ganarme el alma de Drusilla y nuestras vidas a cambio de luchar contra usted o alguno de sus esbirros- declaré- ¿Acepta?

-Estas loco, muchacho.

-Puede ser, pero no soy un cobarde… ¿Es usted un hombre de palabra?

Nekron frunció el ceño.

-Soy un dios, no un hombre.

-¿Es usted de palabra?- insistí.

-Nekron siempre cumple sus pactos… **Soy un dios y mi juramento vale**. Si eres tan tonto como para desafiarme, vale… **Acepto**. Pero si pierdes, tendrás que pasar la eternidad aquí… y luego, te entregaré a los de W & H para que les des tu alma, claro…

-Pero si gano…

-Si ganas, esa chica bonita que esta atrapada en el espejo, ese mastodonte que te acompaña y tú mismo saldrán de mi reino salvos y sanos…- hizo una pausa- Tienes mi palabra de honor.

-Muy bien.

Nekron rió y chasqueo sus dedos. Los capullos que envolvían a Lugones y a mí desaparecieron. El guardaespaldas quedo libre y otra vez gritaba presa del dolor por la perdida de su mano.

Ni lento ni perezoso, el dios se le acercó y susurró algo en un idioma desconocido. La mano de Lugones se regeneró, sin heridas.

-¡Es un milagro!- exclamó, moviendo los dedos.

-Gracias- dijo Nekron.

-Muy bien, estoy listo- aseguré- ¿Contra quien lucharé?

-Chico… no sabes lo que te espera.

CONTINUARA…


	4. Cuarta Parte

"**EL REGRESO DE DRUSILLA"**

(Escrito por Federico Hernán Bravo)

**CUARTA PARTE**

DIMENSION DE NEKRON, EN UN REINO MAS ALLA DEL ENTENDIMIENTO HUMANO…

Una enorme puerta se abrió.

Lentamente, entré en una sala enorme de techo abovedado ornamentada con unas feas gárgolas en algunas cornisas. El lugar era tan grande y retorcido como el resto…

La puerta se cerró a mis espaldas y me di cuenta de que estaba entonces en mitad de lo que parecía ser la arena de una suerte de coliseo privado.

-Muy ingenioso- dije, sonriendo.

Siempre con una sonrisa en sus labios, Nekron no tardó en aparecer. Se encontraba en la cima de un palco de honor, donde un gran sillón estaba reservado para él. Sus ropas habían cambiado y ya no vestía con aquella armadura negra con la que lo vi antes… ahora, usaba una suntuosa túnica oscura bordada de manera magistral.

-Bienvenido a mi arena privada- dijo el dios de los muertos, riendo- Veremos si la fama que te precede es cierta.

-Muy bien, pero quiero que recuerde nuestro acuerdo…

-Claro… Si tú ganas, te vas con tu chica y tu amigo… Si yo gano… se mueren todos.

Nekron levantó las manos. Otra puerta cerca de mí se abrió lentamente, haciendo chirriar los goznes.

-Te presento a tu oponente… Creo que te interesara saber que NADIE ha podido vencerlo…

La puerta se terminó de abrir y nadie salía. Tragué saliva y me pregunté si se trataría de alguna broma macabra, pero no… Una cosa inmensa y peluda emergió de aquel lugar, gruñendo y lista para aniquilarme.

Aquel ser era grande, muy grande. Su aspecto físico era similar a un perro, pero con tres cabezas terribles de ojos rojos, con fauces babeantes y llenas de colmillos filosos como cuchillos.

Retrocedí, sorprendido. Yo reconocía a semejante criatura, pese a ser la primera vez que la veía oficialmente…

-Cerbero- murmuré.

-Así es… el Can Cerbero, el guardián de las puertas del Averno- me informó Nekron- Veo que sabes mucho de mitología.

Aquella bestia tricéfala rugió y me miró muy seriamente. Con una pata similar a una garra, rascó la tierra del piso y se dedicó a esperar la orden de su amo para atacar.

-Las reglas son muy sencillas… Deberás luchar contra Cerbero a muerte- dijo Nekron, complacido por mi miedo- Si ganas, ya sabes que te puedes ir con los tuyos y en paz… si pierdes…

El dios infernal meneó la cabeza negativamente mientras conservaba la sonrisa burlona en los labios.

-¡Estoy desarmado ante tamaño ser!- protesté- ¿Cómo quiere que me defienda?

-Ese no es problema…

Nekron chasqueó los dedos y una gran espada afilada apareció en mis manos. Luego, los volvió a chasquear y un escudo se materializó repentinamente a mi lado.

-Deberían ser protección suficiente… Después de todo… ¿No eres un vampiro?

Tomando esas dos armas, enfrenté a la bestia. Su amo le dio la orden y procedió a sentarse en su lugar, para observar lo que él creía que seria, mi muerte.

-Muy bien… **¡QUE COMIENCE LA PELEA!**

Cerbero fue el primero en atacar. Ladrando, se me arrojó encima abriendo de manera descomunal esas tres bocas fétidas que significaban la perdición de las almas.

Moviéndome velozmente, esquivé su ataque y a continuación, levanté el escudo para protegerme. Una de las cabezas dentadas del perro infernal mordió el plato metálico sin llegar a romperlo, para mi suerte…

Esgrimiendo mi espada, procedí a luchar. Cambiando mi rostro por el de vampiro una vez más, gruñí y le hice un tajo en una pierna al monstruo.

Cerbero intentó morderme nuevamente. Levanté el escudo como antes y me protegí… También usé mi espada para evitar las mordeduras de las cabezas de la izquierda y de la derecha.

El combate era feroz y desigual. Muchas veces debí retroceder y esquivar los ataques de la bestia. Me superaba en altura y fuerza, y sinceramente, llegué a creer que mi esfuerzo era en vano…

Corrí, me defendí a espadazos… salté, grité, gruñí… Levanté mi escudo y me protegí… Todo esto durante minutos enteros que se me antojaron eternidades.

-¡Deja de jugar, Cerbero!- le gritó Nekron al perro monstruoso- ¡Estas perdiendo el tiempo! ¡Acaba con él!

Cerbero aulló y se me antojó el aullido más horrible que perro alguno pudiera emitir alguna vez. Luego, sus ojos brillaron de cierta manera que me dio a entender que todo aquello solo había sido un jugueteo para él.

Comenzando a correr, se me vino encima. Levanté mi escudo y la fuerza del impacto me hizo caer al piso. La bestia se colocó delante de mí y con su patas, me aprisionó… Sin darme oportunidad a nada, comenzó a masticar la superficie de metal del escudo listo para aniquilarme.

Yo todavía no había dejado mi espada. La tenía contra mi pecho, mientras que con la otra mano, sostenía el escudo delante de mi cuerpo, salvándome de momento de los dientes del demonio. Comencé a hacer unos rápidos cálculos mentales y entonces, clara como el agua, se me hizo la solución.

Di uso de mi fuerza vampirica y empujé a Cerbero, siempre protegiéndome con el escudo. Luego, mientras tomaba cierta distancia entre el monstruo y yo, se lo revolee como un disco volador para que lo atrapase.

Cerbero reaccionó como cualquier perro lo haría. Al ver a aquel disco volador, salió corriendo detrás de él, ladrando, hasta atraparlo con una de sus cabezas.

-Buen chico- dije y levanté mi espada.

Corriendo rápidamente, me aproveché de que el demonio estaba de espaldas y salté a su lomo. El monstruo ladró y se sacudió como un toro embravecido… aun así, no estaba dispuesto a salir de encima de él…

Usando la espada, se la clavé directamente detrás de la cabeza central, haciendo toda la fuerza que tenia para que la hoja de metal llegase al otro lado del cuello y lo atravesase. Cerbero gritó del dolor y dio fuertes sacudidas, mientras corría frenéticamente de un lado a otro en la arena, intentando hacerme caer en vano.

La cabeza clavada sangró… se debatió con convulsiones y cayó como un peso muerto luego de unos segundos.

Las otras dos ladraban desesperadamente, intentando alcanzarme y morderme. De un salto, saqué la espada de la carne donde estaba hendida y me coloqué en frente del animal.

-¡YAAAAAAH!

Mi grito de guerra retumbó por todo el lugar. Corriendo a una velocidad sobrehumana, me le tiré encima y esta vez, hundí la espada en su corazón. Las dos cabezas restantes de la bestia que quedaban abrieron sus bocas, largando una cantidad imposible de sangre… antes de que todo Cerbero muriera definitivamente, cayendo al piso.

El silencio reinó en la sala por un minuto. Saqué la espada y revirtiendo mi rostro de vampiro por el de humano una vez más, enfrenté al dueño del perro infernal… a Nekron.

El dios de los muertos estaba mudo de la perplejidad. Creo que pensaba que su esbirro me eliminaría tan rápido como un rayo… **Lamentablemente, se había equivocado**.

-Bueno… esto… eh…- tartamudeó.

-Gane- dije, sonriendo.

-¡Rayos! Si, ganaste…

Se produjo un estruendo ensordecedor. Una puerta se abrió, lista para dejarme salir de aquella arena de pelea.

* * *

Nuevamente, me encontré en la sala de trono de Nekron.

Lugones estaba allí. Al verme aparecer de nuevo, el rostro se le iluminó de la felicidad.

-¡Señor! volvió- dijo.

-¿Qué creías, Lugones?

-Bravo, felicidades- dijo Nekron, uniéndosenos- Muy bien… debo reconocer que has sido un contrincante… muy… ah… ingenioso… Has matado a Cerbero.

-¡Cumpla con su parte del trato, Nekron!- exclamé- ¿Supongo que lo recuerda, no?

-Nekron nunca olvida sus tratos y los cumple, vampiro- dijo el dios, serio- Puedes irte en paz…

-…Con el alma de Drusilla…

Nekron masculló un insulto y cerró su mano en un puño. Recitó un conjuro y al abrirla de nuevo, un cristal redondo y con una luz azul apareció en ella.

-El alma de tu amada esta aquí, junto con su espíritu…- me informó- Es tuya.

Trémulamente, sostuve aquel cristal. Sentía la esencia espiritual de Dru en aquella gema.

-Pueden irse.

Nekron señaló hacia un largo pasillo en el que se veía una luz al final… la luz del ascensor abierto.

-Vamos, Lugones.

Muy despacio al principio, comenzamos a caminar hacia la salida. Guardé el cristal con el alma de Dru entre mis ropas y no podía esperar a que ella estuviese devuelta. De acuerdo con el trato que hice con W & H, ellos deberían revivirla nuevamente y como humana… ellos deberían darle otra vez un cuerpo.

Estábamos a mitad del pasillo y más cerca de la salida, cuando Lugones me gritó algo:

-¡Corra, señor!

Me di vuelta y vi algo espantoso… ¡UNA ARAÑA GIGANTE QUE NOS SEGUIA!

Riéndose a carcajadas, Nekron había mudado su aspecto aparentemente humano por aquel, que era el verdadero. Era mucho más feo que las arañas anteriores que nos habían traído hacia él y lo más fundamental, era su tamaño…

**¡Era muchísimo mas grande! **

Destrozando columnas y arrastrando en pedazos las paredes del pasillo, Nekron se abalanzaba hacia nosotros, abriendo no una, sino docenas de fauces babeantes listas para comernos.

Lugones sacó su arma y procedió a abrir fuego. A gritos, me instaba a que entrase en el ascensor y que lo dejara ahí…

-¡No voy a dejarte!

-¡Váyase, señor!- gritaba, en mitad de los disparos- ¡Regrese sin mi!

-¡No!

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Fuera!

Dejó de disparar y me dio un empujón. Debido a su fuerza, caí dentro del ascensor.

-¡NO HAY ESCAPATORIA!- resonó la voz atronadora de Nekron, ya encima nuestro.

Lugones se volvió y siguió disparando. Lo ultimo que vi de él, fue la mitad de su cuerpo… la otra, estaba siendo atrapada por una de las bocas dentadas de Nekron.

Cerré los ojos y manotee hacia el panel del elevador. Presioné un botón y las puertas se cerraron… Creía que estaba libre del horror, pero no. Repentinamente, el elevador se vio sacudido por todos lados, como si un gigante lo estuviera aferrando con sus manos y apretándolo.

-¡RAAAAARRRRRRHHH!

El gruñido era aterrador. Contuve el aliento y…

…El silencio se desparramó sobre mí.

Ni rastros de Nekron. Los rugidos y gruñidos habían terminado. El ascensor se movía velozmente hacia arriba, como regresando a su lugar de origen.

Suspiré y me recliné contra la pared de metal.

Cuando la puerta se volvió a abrir, la figura de Eve, Nuria y Harmony me esperaban, en el interior del edificio de Wolfram & Hart.

-Asumo que has tenido éxito- dijo Eve, sonriendo.

* * *

La sala era grande.

Nos encontrábamos minutos después en otro lugar del edificio de W & H que yo no había visto hasta entonces. Era un sitio lúgubre y realmente deprimente, con velas negras colocadas en candelabros por todas partes…

Además, una gran estrella de 5 picos invertida estaba dibujada en el piso, con pintura roja.

Le di el cristal con el alma de Drusilla a Eve, quien sin prisa, se lo dio a un par de sujetos encapuchados y vestidos con túnicas negras.

-Son los encargados del ritual de resurrección- me informó- Ellos revivirán a Dru.

Asentí, sin muchas ganas. Me sentía realmente mal después de lo sucedido…

La muerte de Lugones había sido un duro golpe. Muchos dirían que se lo merecía, ya que como empleado de W & H no era una buena persona, pero lo cierto es que, como yo… como todos… era sencillamente una victima mas de la maldita firma de abogados siniestros.

Nuria estaba conmigo. Mientras observábamos los preparativos para el ritual, no dejaba de mirarme…

Ella más que nadie sabía que debía cumplir con la promesa que me había hecho a mí. Una vez que Dru hubiera regresado y cuando los de W & H hubieran extraído mi alma, ella debía eliminarme.

El momento se acercaba y era eso lo que la tenía mal.

-No podré hacerlo…- me murmuró- No me pidas esto, chaval.

-Nuria…

Pero ya no había tiempo. El ritual había empezado.

Entonando cánticos, los tipos encapuchados iniciaron la ceremonia. El cristal con el alma de Dru fue colocado en el centro de la estrella de cinco puntas y brillaba con una fuerte luz.

Un viento eléctrico se desató en la sala… todos nos estremecimos.

De repente, el cristal explotó. Fue como un fogonazo de luz… Una figura al principio eterica se elevó en el centro de la estrella, luego, después de otra explosión luminosa, la figura tomó forma y consistencia física, cayendo al piso aturdida.

Sin no mucho asombro, observe que se trataba de Drusilla.

Tendida en el suelo, desnuda y con su cuerpo físico restaurado, nos miraba a todos totalmente confundida. Jadeaba y sudaba… como un animal aterrado rodeado de una jauría de lobos.

-Dru…- dije y me adelanté, acercándomele.

Ella temblaba como una hoja. Me miró con sus grandes ojos expresivos en silencio por un largo, largo rato, antes de romper en un llanto lastimero y abrazarme.

No hacia mucha falta darme cuenta, cuando la estreché entre mis brazos llorando también, que su pulso resonaba fuertemente y que su corazón latía…

_**Había regresado como humana**_.

* * *

Eve me esperaba tiempo después en la que había sido mi oficina. Era hora de pagar lo convenido…

Nuria me acompañó. Fue a mi lado arrastrando los pies, como negándose a marchar… Entre sus ropas, oculta, llevaba el implemento con el que terminaría conmigo una vez que la transacción finalizara… una estaca.

-Felicidades- dijo Eve, una vez que entramos en la oficina- Drusilla ha sido restaurada como humana al 100 por 100… Supongo que debes ser muy feliz.

Había ironía en su voz, pero la ignoré.

-Acabemos con esto- dije.

-Muy bien…- Eve suspiró y le indicó a un hombre que estaba a su lado que se acercara- Federico, este es el señor Jano… es un descendiente del clan de los gitanos que le echaron aquella maldición a Ángel, ¿te acuerdas?

-Si.

-El señor Jano trabaja para la firma y se especializa en… revertir hechizos… Ha revertido el ritual de restauración del alma…

-Eso quiere decir que… ¿En vez de restaurar, la sacará?- pregunté.

-Así es.

-Bien… hagámoslo- suspiré, decidido- No quiero alargar esto mucho mas.

Aquel sujeto (un hombre de barba, cabello largo y vestido con un traje de oficina, el cual contrastaba mucho con lo que Eve decía de su origen gitano) colocó sobre el escritorio una gran caja… de dicha caja, sacó una gran bola de cristal.

-El Orbe de Thesulah- dije, reconociéndolo.

-Así es… veo que estas bien informado- dijo Eve, sonriéndome- El Orbe sirve para recolectar almas… Antes de que la extracción comience, necesito que firmes algunas cuantas cosas mas…

Mientras decía esto, Eve me alcanzó un par de legajos.

-Son meras formalidades técnicas… Ahí dice que renuncias a los privilegios de la firma por propia voluntad.

Firmé todo sin mirarlo, ya que nada me importaba.

-Quiero un último favor…- pedí.

-Seguro… ¿Qué?

-Quiero que cuiden de Drusilla… Ahora que volvió como humana, quiero que la asistan… que le den la vida que tanto se merece…

-Puedes contar con eso.

No sabía si Eve me lo decía de verdad o en broma. De todas maneras, ya nada más importaba.

-Estoy listo- reiteré- ¡Hagámoslo!

Eve le hizo una seña al gitano. Éste sostuvo el Orbe entre sus manos y empezó el ritual de extracción…

Sentí una punzada de dolor en el pecho… un dolor indescriptible. Para mi asombro, el Orbe comenzaba a brillar iluminado por una niebla luminosa que apareció en su interior.

El dolor iba en aumento. Con lagrimas en los ojos y gritando, me desplomé en el piso, casi sin aire. Cerca, Nuria aferró la estaca que tenia preparada… confiaba en su rapidez y que ni siquiera me dejara sentir nada apenas se me fuera el alma.

La vista se me nubló. Entre medio de confusión en la que me estaba sumergiendo, vi como el Orbe brillaba mas y mas, repleto de niebla luminosa…

…Creo que lloré…

Lloré de dolor y de tristeza… En esos momentos, solo me importaba una cosa: **Drusilla**.

Apenas la había podido ver de nuevo, resucitada, como humana… ¡Que injusta que era la vida!

Me mordí los labios e hice un ultimo acto que me ligaba a la naturaleza humana, por sobre la de vampiro… **Le recé a Dios**.

"_Padre Nuestro, que estas en el Cielo… Santificado sea tu nombre"_, rezaba mentalmente, mientras el Orbe brillaba mas y mas, _"…Hágase tu Voluntad así en la Tierra como en el Cielo… no nos dejes caer en la Tentación…"_

Dolor… el dolor se tornó insoportable. Grité a todo pulmón…

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAH!

-Solo son unos segundos, nada mas- oí decir a Eve.

-¡AAAAAAYYYY!

Lloré… Lloré como nunca.

-¡Dios, no me abandones!- fueron mis gritos, que salían de lo mas profundo de aquella alma que se me iba ya.

Cerré los ojos…

…Y los volví a abrir cuando el dolor se había desvanecido…

Nuevamente, miraba la habitación con la misma claridad que al principio. No entendía el súbito cambio de las cosas… ¿Mi alma había sido extraída ya? Si esto era así… ¿Ya era un vampiro maléfico como todos?

No me sentía diferente… no me sentía malvado.

Miré al Orbe de Thesulah… y me quede con la boca abierta.

¡Brillaba como un sol en miniatura! El gitano llamado Jano lo sostenía aterrado entre las manos, mientras la luz blanca y pura brillaba cada vez más.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Eve, confundida.

-No lo sé…- alcanzó a decir el gitano, antes de que la luz del Orbe se extendiera mas.

"_¡ALEJATE DE ÉL!"_, proclamó una voz potente, salida del éter.

El Orbe explotó. El gitano que lo sostenía retrocedió, gritando… Todo el edificio de Wolfram & Hart pareció temblar.

Un cajón se abrió de golpe, en un archivero. Un contrato salió volando por el aire… _**era el mismo contrato que yo firmé con W & H. **_

Ante los atónitos ojos de Eve, el contrato empezó a arder en llamas hasta reducirse a cenizas.

-Santo Dios…- dijo Nuria y cayó de rodillas.

El espectáculo terminó. La luz se desvaneció y la habitación (y el edificio entero) se quedó en silencio… Finalmente, fue una rendida Eve la que habló, desplomándose en una silla.

-El contrato esta anulado- declaró, rendida- No sé quien diablos te protege, chico, pero tienes suerte…

Sonreí. Me levanté del suelo y respiré aliviado. Mi alma seguía en su sitio… Nuria también se levantó y corrió a abrazarme, feliz.

-Es la primera vez que veo algo así- siguió diciendo Eve- ¡Los contratos no pueden ser nunca anulados! Solo los Socios pueden anularlos… y nunca lo hacen.

-Pues este fue anulado por un poder mayor a tus Socios- dije, sonriendo- Lo creas o no…

-¿Piensas que has ganado? ¡No sabes en lo que te has metido! ¡Nunca podrás ser feliz! Te perseguiremos, Federico… **¡Wolfram & Hart nunca te dejara vivir en paz! **

Seguí sonriendo y me acerqué a Eve. Mudé mi rostro humano por el de vampiro y la aferré de las solapas de su traje, gruñendo.

-¡Pues diles a tus Socios que se han ganado otro enemigo mas!- le grité- Y dales un ultimo mensaje de mi parte… **¡QUE SE VAYAN AL CARAJO!**

La solté. Revertí mi cara de vampiro por la humana y junto con Nuria, salimos de la habitación. Harmony y Drusilla nos esperaban en la sala contigua… la primera, estaba feliz de volverme a ver, tanto, que me abrazó.

La segunda se veía tan sublime y diferente a como la conocí… Ahora era completamente humana y vestía un traje ordinario, como cualquier mujer de hoy lo haría.

-Hola, preciosa…- le dije, separándome de Harmony.

-Hola, chico vampiro- dijo, sonriendo levemente.

-Debo admitir que esto es nuevo en ti… Quiero decir… ¿Que ya no usas el negro?

-No me quedaba… Además, después de usarlo por tantos años, creo que me sienta bien un cambio, ¿no te parece?

Me reí. La abracé y ambos nos besamos en la boca.

-Que tierno- dijo Harmony, lloriqueando cerca de nosotros.

-¡Válgame Dios!- exclamó Nuria, meneando la cabeza- Esto esta muy "rosa" para mí…

-Nuria…- la regañé, mirándola de costado.

-¡Ya, ya! ¡Mira que eres cabron!- replicó, riéndose- Ay, yo también me alegro por ti, tonto…

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó allá adentro?- quiso saber Harmony.

-Un milagro- dijo Nuria- Presenciamos un completo milagro.

-No sé si peco de soberbio al decir que estoy de acuerdo- aclaré- Al menos, supongo que tú sentiste lo mismo que yo, Nuria.

-¿Qué si lo sentí? ¡Joder! ¡Fue lo mas alucinante que sentí en mi vida!- hizo una pausa- Era una energía diferente a todas las que he sentido en vida… decididamente, era un "Poder Superior".

-Creo que me dio una chance mas de vida… para continuar- razoné- Algo debo de estar haciendo bien.

-Me parece que si, cabezota- Nuria me dio unas palmaditas en la espalda- Felicidades… eres un gran candidato para ser el vampiro de la profecía Shanshu esa.

Todos reímos.

-Bueno… no tenemos mas nada que hacer aquí- dije, mirando la sala con lastima- Creo que debemos irnos.

-De verdad, voy a extrañarte, jefe- declaró Harmony, llorando de la emoción.

-Y yo a ti, Har… ¿Que vas a hacer ahora?

-Me han re-ubicado… Estoy designada a la oficina central de Los Ángeles- me anunció, sonriendo.

-¿Vuelves a Norteamérica? ¡Felicidades! Al menos, no te va a faltar el trabajo…

-Si, así parece… Dijeron que ahora que él también tiene a su control a W & H, Ángel necesita a una secretaria personal.

-Bueno, Har… Dale mis saludos al "Gran Hombre" cuando lo veas… Dile de mi parte que… se cuide con estos tipos y ya que estamos…- le puse una mano en el hombro a Harmony- …Har, creo que tú también deberías tener cuidado.

-Si.

-Cuídate mucho, Harmony Kendall.

La abracé. Los dos lloramos mucho ya que aquella era la despedida…

-Te prometo que si nos volvemos a ver, te escribo un libro sobre ti- le dije.

Sonrió y asintió. Me volví hacia Dru y sosteniéndole la mano, le dije:

-En cuanto a usted, señorita Drusilla… creo que es hora de recomponer lo nuestro.

-¿Estas seguro que quieres seguir adelante conmigo?- me preguntó- Yo… he sido tan mala… he cometido tanto mal… te usé…

-Shh… Olvidémonos de eso ahora- la besé en la boca- Tenemos mucho tiempo por delante.

Meneó negativamente la cabeza, sonriéndome levemente.

-Ay… ¿Tanto me amas como para arriesgar tu vida?

-Te amo tanto como para dar mi vida por ti.

Las lágrimas salieron de su rostro. Me abrazó y me volvió a besar.

-Ejem… ¿Podemos irnos?- interrumpió Nuria.

-¡Nuria!

-¡Vamos, cabron! Tengo unas ganas enormes de beberme un buen Ron… y de dormir. ¡Deja ya las caricias para más tarde, que como bien dices, tienes mucho por delante para disfrutarlas!

Todos reímos una vez más.

Sonriendo, los tres dejamos el edificio, apenas volviéndonos atrás para saludar a Harmony. Ignoraba que me depararía el futuro una vez más de ahí en adelante, pero no me importaba en lo más mínimo…

Drusilla estaba conmigo y eso era lo que contaba.

…_**Por primera vez en mi vida, era feliz… **_

25 de Noviembre de 2003

Buenos Aires, Argentina.

**FIN**


End file.
